It Can't Wait
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Hakkai has to do the laundry. Gojyo is lazy. A two-week-old kiss lingers. 58


**It Can't Wait**

**Chapter 1**

**Hakkai's Point Of View**

**A/N:** Whoo-hoo. More Paisley rambling so she can write awesome 58 fics. I don't really know what this one is about...so just go with it. 

-o-

" Gojyo, could you fill up the basin for me?" I asked him. he was lounging in the house on the bed. I knew he could hear me, the windows and doors were open. It was a warm spring day, where I absolutely _had_ to do laundry. I could also see his cigarette smoke floating outdoors. I sighed after waiting a few seconds. 

" Gojyo!" I shouted as politely as possible. I felt like a mother with a rebellious teenage son. I walked into the house, leaning over Gojyo and tugged at his bangs. " Pretending not to hear me?" 

" I didn't hear you, mother dear." Gojyo teased. " Why can't you do the laundry later?" 

" Because we don't have any clothes to wear, now. It needs to be done. It can't wait..." I explained. 

Gojyo sighed, sticking his tongue out at me. I scowled and stuck mine out as well. We seemed like newlyweds, at least that's what Tonpuu said. It has been, how long since I moved in with Gojyo, about two years, maybe. At first we just acted as friends, it was a bit uncomfortable but we clicked right away and everything was pretty much fine. But about a month ago, Gojyo stopped going to the bars, stopped bringing women home as well. He went once only because we needed to go to the market and we needed to buy a new cutting board too but he was gone for maybe half an hour and didn't smell like perfume. And a few days ago, the weirdest thing happened. I didn't know if maybe Gojyo was drunk or maybe I was, but somehow, we kissed. It was outside, I had a nightmare and Gojyo was trying to soothe me, I was crying, he was holding me and it was just a spur of the moment thing. 

" Hakkai!" Gojyo said, waving his hand in front of my face. 

" Hmm?" I asked as if I wasn't in a daze. 

" Hot or cold water?" He asked, carrying the basin outside. 

" Cold is fine." I said, leaning over as he stuck the hose inside the basin. He kneeled down and looked up at me. " You okay?" 

" Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" 

" Dunno. You've seem really spaced out lately. It's not cause last week, is it?" He asked, sounding a little hurt. 

" Last...week?" I asked, not quite understanding what he meant. 

" When I kissed you, dork." Gojyo chuckled uneasily, not making eye contact with me. 

" Oh, I didn't mind that. I understand, it was just a spur of the moment thing. Caught up in the moment." I smiled. Gojyo looked at me like a child who didn't get the toy that he wanted, a poutful look and he grinned. 

" I know." He said monotonely, turning on the hose, which was sadly, facing up at me, causing me to get sprayed with cold water. Gojyo panicked and quickly turned off the water, but was also laughing hysterically. 

" Let's get you some clothes." Gojyo grinned, trying not to crouch over in hysterical laughs. 

" Err--all mine are being washed." I said uneasily. Gojyo breathed in, holding back his sputtering laughs as well as he could. I gave him a sharp glare and he calmed down. 

" Borrow some of mine then." Gojyo managed to choke out. I sighed outwardly as Gojyo pulled me into the house. He went through his pile of clothes on the floor, pulling me out a pair of jeans, saying those didn't fit him anyway and a white, sleeveless undershirt. 

" I should say thank you, but you got a good laugh out of it." I said, walking into the bathroom, as soon as I shut the door, I heard Gojyo crack into an uncontrollable fit of laughs. I sighed again and changed, walking out at the peak of Gojyo's giggle fit. Gojyo, who was sprawled out on the floor, stopped abruptly and looked at me with a smile. 

" Wow." He said. 

" Yeah, this shirt is just a bit too small." I said, noticing the two inches of stomach I was baring. I sighed in embarassment, cupping my right hand around my left arm. Gojyo got up onto his knees, his head level with my stomach. 

" G-Gojyo?" I whispered. 

"Sssh." He whispered sweetly as he put his hands on my hips and pressed his head on my stomach softly. I ran my hands through his crimson locks. 

" Don't say it didn't mean anything..." Gojyo said sadly, squeezing me. 

" _Did_ it mean something?" I asked. 

" To me. I wanted it to mean something to you..." 

" It did." I said, blushing around my cheeks. I felt his hot lips press against my bare skin. I hissed and pressed him onto my stomach. He kissed slowly, lapping with his tongue at the pale skin. I backed his head away slowly and knelt in front of him. 

" Too good for you, eh?" Gojyo grinned, licking his lips. I turned a brighter shade of red. He traced my jawline, up to my cheek and he took off my monocle, placing it on the nightstand. "Not at all." I smiled as I leaned onto him, pressing our lips together longingly 

" I thought you had laundry to do..." Gojyo whispered between kisses. 

" It can wait." I whispered into his ear. " And you can't wait." 

-o-

**A/N:** I guess it was alright...blehh... 


End file.
